


"Stay."

by Clintbxrton



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clintbxrton/pseuds/Clintbxrton





	"Stay."

“Good morning, brother,” Loki’s voice came as sickly sweet as ever, smooth to the ear with the ever present threat of cruel sarcasm that made it difficult for Thor to know how sincere the trickster was being.

“You are still here?” Thor stared, tired blue eyes unblinking, a frown settled onto his lips. He moved a large hand over Loki’s bare chest, up his neck to at last cup his cheek, stroking a thumb over the sharp cheekbones as though in deep thought, simply waiting for him to shatter and disappear from his sights.

“Clearly,” Loki responded dryly. A silence followed in which Loki wordlessly appreciated the warmth of his brother’s touch. “Are you displeased?”

“Never, brother. I am simply surprised. On these occasions you always slip free of my grasp in the night and are long gone by the morn.”

Loki only smiled at the sad but true reminder of his behavior as of late, coming to his brother in the night to frolic under his sheets, only to depart when the rumble of Thor’s snores rocked the room and to meet his gaze the next day like nothing had happened at all. He’d seen the sadness in Thor’s eyes when they met in the palace hallways. He’d heard the desperation in his voice when he disturbed Loki in his studies, presumably to talk of these events but Loki would always turn him away before anything could be said, speaking harsh, cutting insults that he knew would make the thunderer’s heart bleed until Loki returned in the night to kiss away his slights.

“Why?”

“Hmm?”

“Why did you stay this time?”

Loki looked him over, curling his fingers through the mass of blonde upon Thor’s head, seemingly trying to brush it into a lesser state of disarray. He thought back to the night before, to Thor’s last sleepy request before falling into a sated slumber.

“Because you asked me to.”


End file.
